Ryquelle One-Shot
by YOLO So Live Ninjago Style
Summary: One day, Ryan hears Raquelle crying. He helps her. This is a fanfic. People who don't like, then don't read. Haters are only gonna hate, so don't waste your breath reading this if you don't like Ryan and Raquelle as a couple. Dedicated to my sisters friend, Mary. You're beautiful the way you are. Don't listen to what others say. Go your own way. All rights go to Barbie


Ryan walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a snack when he heard quiet sobbing coming from Raquelle's room. He stopped, and peeked inside her room. Raquelle was crying in the corner of her room, curled into a ball. Ryan never was the one to show how he felt, but today he would try. After all, he loved his sister.

Most people would say that it's wrong, absurd, that a brother and sister form a relationship. They might be right. But this is a story that needs to be told. About a sister and a brother, and how they will always need and love eatch other, no matter what.

Raquelle had come home from another day of trying to get Ken to like her. _I can never compete with Barbie. _Raquelle thought. _I'll never be pretty. She has it all. A boyfriend who loves, and will do anything for her, sisters who love her, beauty, kindness, and...Friends. _

Ever since she was little, Raquelle has had trouble making friends. She thinks it's because she's ugly. The thing was, all the kids were always more interested in Barbie. They never even noticed Raquelle, and when they did try to be kind to her, she shut them down. Ignored them, pretended she was better than them. He brother Ryan was always there for her, always kind. Sure, he was sometimes self-centered, but at least he cared.

Raquelle cried. She looked at herself in the mirror. Usually, she thought that she was beautiful. Not today. She only saw an ugly, spoiled brat. Raquelle cried even harder. All she wanted was one day when she felt special. Her parents were never there for her, even on her birthday.

_You're worthless. _A voice in her head spoke. The worst part? She believed it. Raquelle bit her lip. She saw the glitter of something shiny. She looked up, and saw a pair of shiny, sharp scissors. Raquelle got up, and grabbed the scissors. She opened them up, and dug one side into her arm. She bit back a cry. Raquelle sat back down, and cut some more. She wrote on her arm.

When she finished, she smiled. Her arm now looked like words had been written in red ink. The words 'Unloved, Stupid,Useless, and Un-beautiful', were written in blood on her arm. The door opened, and Raquelle looked up. She saw her older brother Ryan. She hid her arm. Of course, it wouldn't do very much good. There was blood on the floor, and she was still holding the scissors.

Ryan saw what looked like blood on the floor. He gasped. "Raquelle..?" He started as some tears fell from Raquelle's brown eyes. "What happened?" He asked as he sat down by her. Raquelle looked at him. "Nothing." She lied. "Listen, I may not be the smartest, but I know that you're not okay." Ryan got up, and took Raquelle's hand. He helped her up.

Ryan led Raquelle to the bathroom so that he could wash the blood off of her arm. He got a washcloth, and soap. He poured some water on Raquelle's arm, and some of the blood washed away. There was still some blood left, some still coming out, some dried. Ryan dipped the washcloth in some water, and gently wiped the blood away. He then used a little soap to make sure that it wouldn't get too infected. Raquelle winced a little. "I'm sorry, but if I don't do this, it'll get infected." He gently spoke. Raquelle nodded a little.

After cleaning Raquelle up, Ryan led her to his room. "Why?" He asked. Raquelle shrugged. "Just cause." She said. Ryan remembered the words written on her arms.

"You know," Ryan started. "I've been working on a new song. Would you like to hear it?" He asked. Raquelle nodded.

Ryan got his guitar out, and started to sing.

"_Made a wrong turn, once or twice_."

Raquelle smiled. Even though he was off key when he sang, Ryan was a good musician. She remembered the first time he had ever sang to her. She was five, and had just had a nightmare. His voice was the thing that put her to sleep.

"_Dug your way out, blood and fire_." Ryan played a Dsus3 chord. He looked at Raquelle when he sang the 'blood' part.

"_Bad decisions, but that's alright_." He played an Em chord.

"_Welcome to your beautiful life_." He played a C chord.

"_Mistreated, _

_misplaced, _

_misunderstood, _

_miss no way it's all good._

_It didn't slow you down._

_Mistaken, _

_always second guessing, _

_underestimated, look you're still around_

_Pretty, pretty please,_  
_Don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than,_  
_Less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_  
_If you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing_  
_Less than perfect_

_You're so mean_  
_When you talk_  
_About yourself, you were wrong_  
_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead_  
_So complicated_  
_Look how you'll make it_  
_Filled with so much hatred_  
_Such a tired game_

_It's enough_  
_You've done all you can think of_  
_Chased down all your demons_  
_You've seen me do the same_

_Oh_

_Pretty, pretty please_  
_Don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than_  
_perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_  
_If you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing_  
_You're perfect to me_

_The whole worlds scared_  
_So you swallow the fear_  
_The only thing you should be thinking is that you are you_

_So cool in line_  
_And you try, try, try_  
_But you try too hard_  
_And it's a waste of your time_

_Done looking for the critics_  
_Cause they're everywhere_  
_They don't like your jeans_  
_They don't get your hair_

_Exchange yourself_  
_And you do it all the time_  
_Why do we do that?_  
_Why do you do that?_

_Why do you do that?_

_Yeeeeaaaahhh_  
_Oooooooh_  
_Oh baby pretty please_

_Pretty, pretty please_  
_Don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than_  
_perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_  
_If you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing_  
_You're perfect to me_

_You're perfect, you're perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_  
_If you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing_  
_You're perfect to me."_

Ryan finished the song with a G chord. Raquelle smiled, and gave Ryan a hug.

"Raquelle, no matter what others say, you're perfect. Especially to me." He looked her in the eyes. "I love you."

Raquelle looked up, a small smile on her face. "I love you too." She understood what kind of love Ryan was talking about. Ryan smiled, and gently kissed her.

* * *

**So, this never happened in Barbie Life In The Dreamhouse, but that's the point. I'm not a Barbie fan, but my sister is. She asked that I made this for her, so I did. She knows all about self harm. Her friend cuts. She tries to get her to stop, but she won't stop.**

**It's so sad that those who are beautiful don't know it, and do self-harm. If you know someone who cuts, stop them. Tell an adult. Your friend might think that you betrayed him/her, but eventually, they'll find out that you only did it cause you wanted to help them. **

**-Hayden **


End file.
